


niki nihachu with her dog plush

by specialagentrin



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fingerfucking, Gen, Humor, Niki | Nihachu-centric, Plushie humping, Smut, Twitch - Freeform, Vaginal Fingering, pillow humping, twitch streams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28762917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/specialagentrin/pseuds/specialagentrin
Summary: or, niki grinding/humping her dog plush - the one that wilbur was strangling??? That onesimilar to 'wilbur soot and his shark plush' fic
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & Niki | Nihachu, Clay | Dream & Niki | Nihachu, Darryl Noveschosch & Zak Ahmed, Eret & Floris | Fundy & Niki | Nihachu, Eret & Niki | Nihachu, Jschlatt & Minx | JustAMinx (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot, Minx | JustAMinx & Niki | Nihachu, Niki | Nihachu & Darryl Noveschosch, Niki | Nihachu & Phil Watson, Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 82
Kudos: 240





	niki nihachu with her dog plush

**Author's Note:**

> I HAD ONE OF THESE UNTIL IT LITERALLY GOT RIPPED OPEN IN THE WASHING MACHINE I LOVED IT SO MUCH TOO I GOT IT AS A PRESENT WHEN I WAS IN MIDDLE SCHOOL
> 
> sorry if i dont respond to comments right away, im drained of energy at the moment and when i reply i want to be happy when i do <3

A couple of months ago, if you had asked a minecraft youtuber if they would ever had tasteful sex with one of their friends, they would be very uncomfortable with the question.

  
  
Having intercourse with one of their friends? _No way_. 

But now? Almost every single night, different twitch streamers and youtubers would come together to release some steam. It ranged from masturbating together, sending sexual audios while they we’re in the middle of a live stream, to having a quick fuck inbetween.

Tonight, however, Nihachu has her own private twitch stream for her fellow colleges. She repeatedly checks the settings to make sure that only her friends can come - it would be chaos if any of her fans were to attend - and props her laptop on top of a blanket, a small camera attached to the top of it for higher quality. 

Pressing the stream button, she smiles sweetly to the camera as Minx is her first viewer to join the stream. She opens up discord, clicking on the ‘ _Wilbur Soot Simps_ ’ group chat. 

_minx: such a cute sweater you’ve got on niki_

Niki giggles. She’s only wearing a soft black sweater, long sleeves completely covering her hands. She turns around slightly to show off the single white rose imprint on the back. “Thank you, Minx. I bought it a while ago, it finally arrived!” 

_corpse: ill send you one of my sweaters_

_corpse: i want to see you in it_

_minx: wait what_

_jschlatt: didn’t they sell out_

_corpse: yeah_

_corpse: still have a few spares stacked here in the corner_

_sykkuno: ooo i can’t wait to see you in it nihachu <3 _

“Awww, thank you Sykkuno.” Niki grins. “Are there any special requests for tonight? I’m exhausted from the lore stream, and I have a simple stuffie humping show for this evening, but I am willing to take requests?”

  
 _  
__dreamwastaken: i dare you to wear fundy’s sweater_

_fundy: she doesn’t have my sweater_

_dreamwastaken: ???_

_dreamwastaken: did you not give it to her when you met up?_

_philza: it was temporary_

_philza: wilbur got jealous_

_wilbursoot: i got jealous_

_fundy: yeahhh wilbur got jealous and told me to take it back :(_

“I wanted to keep it.” She pouts. “It made me feel safe.”

  
  
_fundy: i’ll send you one of my other sweaters_

_fundy: rub my sent all over it_

_corpse: wtf_

_corpse: i know you’re a furry but goddamn_

_minx: LMAOOOOO_

_sykkuno: wait fundy is a furry???_

_jschlatt: furry boy_

_sykkuno: i thought that was a lie_

_philza: wear my merch then_

_jschlatt: furry boy_

_↳fundy: stfu your character is literally a tiny ram_

“Oh!” Niki exclaims, jumping off the bed. She shuffles through her drawer for a moment, showing off her Philza merch. “I have a soft blue hoodie!”

She sits back on her bed, making sure her camera is set upright before she gives a mischievous grin. Her twitch chat immediately becomes active, heart emojis being spammed. Finger’s hook at the bottom of her sweater, slowly pulling it up to reveal silk black panties that stand out against pale skin.

_minx: omfg i want to finger you in those right now_

_wilbursoot: you’re so fucking pretty niki_

_philza: kristen said that she wants to eat you out_

Niki chuckles. “Tell her I’d like to take her out on that offer.”

She lets her tits bounce out of the sweater, perky pink nipples exposed for all her friends to see in high definition. Squeezes them together for added effect, before she grabs her Philza merch and slips it on. “Does it look good?”

  
  
A various stream of yes’s come from her chat, and she grins, pearly white teeth biting her plump lower lip. The female streamer spreads her legs apart, sliding a finger against the silk fabric of her underwear, letting out a soft whine. Niki presses the fabric against her molten center, feeling it become damper the more she rubs against it. 

“ _O - oh_ … that feels good.” She mutters, pushing her panties to the side. Two fingers begin to play with her clit, rubbing it in slow, sensual circles. “Mhm...my pussy is just fluttering at the thought of you all watching me play with myself.”

She nibbles on her lower lip as more whines slip from her. There’s just something that turns her on about performing something so sinful in front of her friends. Completely exposed, leaking out like a faucet, thighs beginning to shake for more. 

_jschlatt: i want to fuck you so bad it makes me look stupid_

_minx: not if i fuck her first_

_technoblade: such a good girl_

A donation slides in, from Puffy.

**_CaptainPuffy donated $10_ **

call me mistress, sweetheart <3

“Name calling already?” Her eyes darken with lust and desire. Rubs herself a bit quicker. “Is this okay, _mistress Puffy_? I’m already leaking out so much slick, mistress.”

Her other hand slides around the bed for a moment, absentmindedly searching for one of her plushies. She grabs the first one that touches her hand, bringing it into the camera frame. It’s a round, adorable, dog plush - the one that Wilbur decided to torture behind her back while she focused on her livestream. 

“Does my mistress want to see me rub myself off with my plush?” She asks, placing it between her open legs and hoping onto it. The slight brush against her now sensitive clit feels amazing, as her thighs lock the teddy into a tight embrace. 

**_wilbursoot donated $20_ **

fucking do it already im about to burst here

_jschlatt: for fucks sake wilbur_

_dreamwastaken: LMAO_

_connereatspants: i’m trying to focus on the beautiful visuals man_

_connereatspants: why tf did you put that in my head_

Niki can’t help her snickers as she reads her chat complaint to Wilbur. If it were anyone else, she’d find it very uncomfortable - but she trusts him more than almost everyone else. Focusing back on her show, she rolls her hips against the teddy bear and gasps at the electrifying feeling spreading through her body. 

“Mhm - oh fuck, that’s good.” She whines, hand going back down to rub at her clit. There’s a damp spot forming from where she’s rubbing her leaking pussy, soft wet sounds filling her bedroom. “Mistress, this feels so good!” 

**_fundy donated $13_ **

tell us what you want us to do to you pls

“I want you all here with me so badly.” She says. “I want someone to fuck me right now. Watch me as I rub my clit, until I’m cumming all over my plushes. And then they’ll kiss my forehead, slide right between my legs and clean me right up.”

“And your tongue would lap up my juices, as I would grip your hair to bring you closer. You’d suck on my clit as you wormed a finger inside of me, just rubbing against my walls to tease me, to hear me cry out your name -” Her breathes are being shallow, quicker now. “Your mouth would be so messy, slick and spit sliding down your chin. And then you would pull away, just to come up and share a naughty kiss with me.”

  
  
“You’d make me taste myself. Bring my fingers down to my wet vagina and rub my clit with my own juices before bringing it up to my mouth, making me suck on my fingers. Like a good girl.” She demonstrates it for her audience, dipping her index and middle finger into her pussy. She fingers herself for a moment, scissoring and curling her fingers, letting them get nicely coated before pulling them out. Niki shows just how much slick she’s made, small strings of slick sticking together when she separates her fingers. 

Without a second thought, she puts them into her mouth, moaning lewdly at the taste. It’s not exactly sweet - seeing that it's very salty - but so addictive that she can’t find herself to care. 

_badboyhalo: how did i end up here help_

_dreamwastaken: skeppy’s secret livestream is tomorrow night bad_

_wilbursoot: fuck fuck fuck yes_

_eret: god i’ll make you fucking cum over and over until you can’t anymore_

“And then you would mark me up - just a few marks, out of sight - so I would know who I was owned by. Then you’d go right back down to between my thighs and begin to nip and bite at them while you fingered my pussy. Deeper and deeper until you found my g-spot, and then you would repeatedly rub push against it - just to see me make a mess of myself.” 

She rubs herself against the plush faster now, not caring if her neighbors will hear her crying out in pleasure. Her voice slowly begins to rise in pitch as she draws nearer to cumming, eyes hazy and glossed. Niki pulls up the bottom of her sweater, biting it between her teeth as she fondles with one of her breasts. Her eyes roll to the back of her head as she teases her nipples, tugging and rolling it around with her fingertips. 

Niki cums with a muffled shout, thighs spasming as her body shakes with just how strong her orgasm was. Hair sticks to her forehead, as she fingers herself to the point where her pussy is just too sensitive. She pants heavily, grabbing a nearby tissue box to clean off her fingers with, as she feels cum slide down her thighs.

  
  
“Did I do okay?” Nihachu asks. 

_fundy: you did amazing_

_corpse: woah_

_skeppy: good job <3 _

_badboyhalo: skeppy :D_

_skeppy: bad wtf_

_jschlatt: i just came in my pants_

_minx: ew disgusting_

_wilbursoot: well i did the same thing as schlatt so_

Niki laughs at her friend's antics, stepping out of frame for a moment to come back with an assortment of toys. “Well...how about a round two?” 

**Author's Note:**

> carrd.co:  
> [sirinpride](https://sirinpride.carrd.co/) &  
> twitter - [@homiesexualmcyt](https://twitter.com/homiesexualmcyt)  
> curiouscat - [@homiesexualmcyt](https://curiouscat.me/homiesexualmcyt/)
> 
> also does anyone want my halfway finished lunch club mafia au it has carson in it though since it was a poly fic

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [George is a camboy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28805478) by Anonymous 




End file.
